The Lies We Live, Under The Masks We Wear
by GlOmP3R
Summary: Batman and Superman dragged his bloody and beaten body across the floor. He struggled weakly, but it was no use, there grip only tightened. He tried to call out to his team, to anyone, but no-one could hear him. was this the end? Included; Batman, Young Justice, Justice League, and others!
1. Confusion

**Hey! so, this is my all new story, for my 'Shadow Hood' Fans, don't worry, i haven't completely given up on that yet, just have been busy xDSO! i have been planning this story for quite a while now, i gota say, this is gonna be quite a ride! filled with angst, action, crime, death, happiness, deception, but most of all Mystery :D  
**

** Now, the first 4 paragraphs are flash backs of my mane character's past. Im going to feed you bit by bit of his past, till you can piece is all together, and trust me, its going to be interesting, i can promise you that :D **

_**| Disclamer - I dont own Batman, or Young Justice, or any of these people. Duh . **_

_**| Beta - Birchtail - Thanks soo much, you awesome! **_

_**| Warnings - A little child abuse, Cussing, and a little violence **_

** Other then that, i hope you enjoy! ~ **

* * *

Were all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same hell just different devils.

- Kanye West

* * *

**_The Lies We Live, Under The Masks We Wear _**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Confusion_**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_A small, dark-haired boy pounded on the metal door of his confinements as lightning illuminated the dark room from the small locked window. The boy covered his ears in fear of the noise._**

**_"Let me out! Please, I'm sorry! Let me out!" he sobbed, but he knew no one was listening. After all he had been trapped here for hours. he sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around his head, trying to block out the frightening lightning. _**

* * *

_**"You have disobeyed me once again, dear child," came a voice that was both calm and angry at the same time.**_

_**The kid bowed his head in fear and anger. This man was so frightening because he had so much power over him.**_

_**Not just him, but anyone with whom he was in contact.**_

_**"Are you ready to receive your punishment?" asked the older man, cold eyes staring at the trembling child. A shiver ran down his back, and he got up to run, but it was no use. He was immediately pushed to the ground by an unseen force. The child gasped for air. The telekinetic pressure was too much; he couldn't move or breathe.**_

_**He stared at the man that was doing this. "S-stop… please..."**_

* * *

**_Pitch-black figures surrounded him, trailing wisps of shadow as they moved in front of him. He fought the pounding migraine spreading through his head to control of the figments of his imagination, but his mind was running wild. More creations formed, and he tried to stop them, but it was too hard to fight both a headache and his growing fear._**

* * *

_**The child's eyes widened as something no one else could see passed before his eyes. It was all his fault. If he had only listened, he could have saved her.**_

_**He sunk to his knees, as tears dripped down his face.**_

_**My fault, all my fault...**_

* * *

_** -11 years later-**_

**_|Outside Shardon City|_**

**_|Tuesday – 9pm|_**

The rain pounded down relentlessly on the road through the forest, a cold wind carrying a load of dirty, wet leaves along with the rain as it gusted across the asphalt. I stopped my custom made motorcycle.

I took off my helmet to get a better look at the nearest road sign, the dust already smearing and running off the white-on-green letters, and grinned as I read it. _Shardon City, 6 Miles._

I put my helmet back on, covering my unruly black hair, revved my motorcycle up and sped down the road.

_'Never thought I would come back here__.'_**  
****  
_| Shardon City|  
| Wednesday, 3:55 P.M.|_**

The sun shone brightly now, the rain of yesterday nearly forgotten but for for the puddles laying about in the storm drains and the occasional pothole. The students from Shardon High were on their way home after a hard day of textbooks, lockers, and lectures.

"Ugh, I totally failed that test," grumbled Jade Williams. Her dirty blond hair fell into her face, and she blew it away uncovering annoyed hazel eyes. She sighed and adjusted her black and white school uniform, inwardly wishing the skirt was just a little longer.

"Do you even remember the last time you actually _passed_ a test?" joked her twin, James.

Jade jokingly punched James' uniform-clad arm. "Hey! You're no better. It's not my fault that I'm not as smart as Trevor!" she exclaimed, casting a glance behind her.

Trevor Page, still walking behind them, bowed his head in embarrassment. He had the highest grades in the school, far passing everyone else, even though he was a year younger than the Williams twins, at fifteen. And he was smarter then anybody else at the school; he'd skipped a year already and could have skipped more, but decided not to for the sake of his already-meager social life.

James slowed down to Trevor's pace. "Just give a tiny bit of your smarts to Jade; heaven knows she needs it more than you," he said, grinning. Trevor only lowered his head. He was supremely shy, even around his close friends.

Jade swung at James with her backpack. She shot him a glare and hurried ahead, a light blush of embarrassment spreading over her cheeks.

James laughed and looked at Trevor, noticing that he also had a blush on his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to be so shy around us, T; we're your friends."

"I know," Trevor said. He couldn't help it; his shyness came naturally. "C'mon, lets go catch up to my nutty sister," James suggested, grinning. Trevor cracked a smile and started running.

They both quickly caught up to Jade, but she didn't look at them. "C'mon Jadey, don't be upset. You know we love you," James teased as he pinched her cheeks.

"You're smart, Jade. Don't listen to him," Trevor shyly ventured. Jade sighed; she couldn't stay angry at them for pushed James' hands off her face, and smiled softly at Trevor.

"So! Where are we going?" she asked. "Let's go to Riley's. I want something to snack on," James announced. They all agreed and went on their way.

Riley was an old family friend who owned a convenience store. He was a slightly overweight man in his mid-30's, with a mop of blond hair and a very kind heart. They crossed the street, their steps hastening as they neared the store. A gust of wind blew by; it was getting a bit chilly.

They opened the door, and the bell attached to the top of the door to alert Riley when someone entered his small shop jingled cheerily at their entrance. The store was good-sized for a convenience shop, with about 6 different aisles, a back room behind the counter, and two restrooms; one for customers, and a private one. They saw Riley at the counter and went to greet him. "Hey, Riles!" James said, grinning. He seemed to love making nicknames for everyone he met.

"Why, hello, kids! How are you?" he inquired, smiling in his turn. "Fine," Jade answered for all of them.

"Good, good." Riley decided to sort the money in his cash register while they all went off in their own directions, each intent getting whatever they came for. The group met up back at the cash register. After they paid for their items, they made their way to the door.

Before Jade had a chance to touch the door handle, a long-fingered hand turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Oh, sorry," the young man said, voice low, then disappeared out the door. Jade didn't look up in time to see his eyes, but he had black hair, wildy sticking out in all directions over his they watched his retreating figure, Trevor stepped forward with a weird look in his eyes.

"C'mon, guys. Let's tail him," the resident geek suggested. Jade and James looked at him in surprise. "Why?" asked James in an incredulous voice. Trevor wanted to follow a random and potentially dangerous man. Trevor was usually the one who always stayed on the sidelines, preferring to take the safest route.

"Come on! We're losing ground already!" he excliamed, dashing outside. James exchanged looks with Jade, eyes wide and one eyebrow raised. She shrugged and followed Trevor out. James sighed and followed them out as got a weird feeling from that guy. Not a bad feeling, he couldn't quite place it.

They exited the store, walking down the sidewalk as they kept the mystery man in their sights a couple meters ahead. He was walking fast, but not in a suspicious way. He looked relaxed, but it was fairly easy to see something was wrong. A cold gust of wind blew by, and the guy crossed the street, speeding up his steps.

They followed suit, but in the middle of the road, a car suddenly sped by, almost hitting Jade. James quickly pulled her back before she got hit. She fell back in shock, and James and Trevor quickly helped her up. "What's wrong with you?" James asked, worry evident in his voice. "You should have sensed that!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to sense that guy, but I can't get anything! This never happened before," she lamented, putting one hand to her temple. Her head ached all of a comment brought them back to the task at hand.

"Come on! We can worry about that later. He's gotten away! We have to find him," said Trevor, his voice resolute and face twins gave him a weird look. Again.

This was strange, and far too strange for comfort. Did Trevor know the guy? Why did he want to catch him so badly? Trevor noticed the looks they were giving him, and sighed impatiently, glancing from one to the other. "Look, I'll explain it later! Right now we just have to find him, OK?"

"All right, all right! Yeesh." James shook his head. Trevor and the twins looked around for a while, going down several sidewalks lined with small shops, but caught no sight of him.

Then they saw him. Directly two blocks in front of them, he turned a corner as they watched. They sped down the street, turning the corner shortly after him. Two left turns and a right later, and they were standing in front of an unusual scene that didn't startle the little group as much as it would most people.

The man they had seen in the convenience store now wore a domino mask and a hoodie that covered his hair and some of his face. He threw a punch at the strong-looking man fighting him as they turned the corner, and the other man spun his bo staff in his direction, missing his stomach by a few inches.

They quickly retreated back into the corner. They had to make a plan before they simply jumped in. "What do we do? I sense bad things coming from that man, the one fighting the mystery man. But there's something funny about him, too. I'm not sure what it is, but I can tell it's nothing good."

"I vote we help him," whispered Trevor. James sighed. He saw no way around it. Trevor seemed pretty stuck on this already. "All right, fine. Get changed, you two." They both nodded.

A minute late they were all in costume, having left their backpacks lying behind waste bins in the alleys they picked to get in costume.

Trevor was the first one to go around the corner, now wearing a black shirt covering his school uniform and a simple domino mask to hide his identity.

James was right on Trevor's tail; he had changed out of his school clothing, and was now wearing a dark grey spandex suit, with Kevlar padding underneath to provide a buffer against bullets. The middle, arms, legs, and neck were trimmed in red, and he wore a black domino mask with white lenses to cover his eyes. He wore black leather gloves and an arm guard. A carbon composite bow was slung over his back, along with a quiver of arrows. If he was asked, he would now identify himself as 'Aironn'.

Right behind him was his sister Jade who was wearing close to the same thing as her brother, but without the sleeves or long pants. She was also wearing a slanted belt, hanging loosely on her hips. She would now be known as 'Ilean'.

They fixed their attention on the fight that was going on. The mystery man was wearing a grey T-shirt with a jacket hoodie, a pair of cargo pants, and a black mask that covered most of his face. He was fighting with a sharp looking dagger, which he didn't seem to be able to get around the other man's bo staff, which had considerably longer range.

The mystery man's masked eyes flickered toward them, his eyes narrowing. He dodged an on-coming strike from his opponent with a backflip, landing near the three heroes.

"We're here to help," Aironn said, bow in hand and arrow at the ready. The attacker jumped forward, all three teens jumped out the way. "Are you guys capable?" the mystery man asked.

"Duh, man! Do you not see this sick bow?" Aironn answered, and Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes under her mask. "Are _you_ capable? This guy is big, and no offense, but your only defense is a weak-looking stick."

The mystery man grinned and jumped _right at the attacker_.

"W-wait!" Ilean shouted at him, stepping forward. James notched an arrow, prepared to intervene when this overconfident guy failed. Surprising all of them,Trevor stepped forward and put his arm out, stopping both of his friends. "What are you doing? This guy is going to get killed!" James shouted, attempting to step forward once again.

"Just watch!" Trevor said. They looked forward once more, and quite surprisingly, the man from Riley's shop was winning. The attacker was attempting to stab the mystery man, but he was dodging the attacks quite well. He used his staff to jump over the attacker. Landing behind him, he swept a leg in a semicircle under him, successfully felling the attacker. Once he was on the ground, the mystery man jumped forward, tipping the attacker's chin up with his staff.

"Who are you?" asked the mystery man. His opponent didn't respond. He reached to take off his mask, but then the attacker batted the bo staff away from his chin, putting his knife at the mystery man's neck. He kicked the dagger-man's leg out from under him, as a distraction, and then hit the pocket knife out of his hand a split second later.

They both jumped away from each other, then charged at one another. The mystery man threw his staff forward, and while the attacker was occupied in blocking it, he jumped forward, delivering a punch that broke his attacker's jaw.

The attacker staggered back, his mask cracked as well as his bone. The mystery man grinned, running forward again and attempting to kick the attacker's head. But he blocked it, and they sent hit after hit back and forward at each other for nearly two minutes. But suddenly, the attacker stepped back, grabbing his head and gasping in pain. Then ran out of the alleyway. The mystery man was right on his tail.

Aironn and Ilean were so surprised by the fight that it took them a second to run after them. Trevor was already at the end of the alley. But when they turned the corner to the street, both men were gone. The three heroes looked all over, but couldn't find a single trace of them. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

**_| Hours Later|  
| Unknown Location|_**

|The masked attacker from before was withered on the ground in pain, fighting the mind control that once again overtook him.

A man stepped out of the shadows, grinning. "You're strong willed, to be able to break out of the control once. But don't worry. **_It won't happen again_**." Then his world went black.

* * *

**What do you think? fun? (: WOOO! **

** Well, i want to say thanks to Brchtail for being me kick-butt beta! Alright, so i do this thing called the Chapter's Question, where i ask a random question every chapter, and you answer it in you REVIEW! **

**~ Chapter's Question: Whats your Favorite type of weather? - Mine would have to be Rain, i simply love the cold, i HATE the heat, cant stand it Dx **

** So, REVIEW, tell me what you think. If you want more, Review, if you dont, i wonT up-date, and i will send my pet dinosaur Fang after you!**

** MUHAHAHAHHAHAH. SO REVIEW! ITS _Literally_ RIGHT THERE! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV . Untill next time~**


	2. The Mysterious Ace

**_well this is the second chapter ! longer then the first, hope you enjoy it as much as i have enjoyed writing it ! _**

**_Disclamer: I own Nothing of batman, or any other show. i own these characters and this polt, but not anyone who comes in later of other shows. im sure no-one here dose.._**

**_Beta: Birchtail _**

**_Warnings: Slight violence _**

* * *

_ "Be the change that you wish to see in the world." _  
_ ― Mahayma Gandhi _

* * *

**_ The Lies We Live, Under the Masks We Wear _**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_ The Mysterious_****_ Ace _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_|Unknown Location_**

**_|Friday – 9:30am _**

"Now go!" The voice speaking was urgent, carrying a tone of anger that also hinted at the speaker's nervousness. "Cause a commotion. Lead him out of hiding, take him down and bring him back. I won't accept failure!"

**_| Shardon High School_**

**_| 1:02pm _**

_Tick._  
_Tick._  
_Tick. _

James eyed the clock, standing out in black and yellow on the classroom's plain white wall. His brows drew down in a hateful expression.

_Tick._  
_Tick._  
_Tick. _

He willed the clock to go faster, but time ignored his silent plea, resuming its torturously slow pace.

"Come on!" He tapped his pencil on the desk repeatedly, debating whether or not he would start chewing the end to pass time. James wanted nothing more than for the day to end; he had been on edge ever since last Wednesday. He wanted answers, as did his more-patient sister, but Trevor's lips were sealed. He had utterly refused to so much as bring the mystery man up in conversation since the day they'd met him in the street.  
_  
__Tick._  
_Tick. _  
_Tick. _

Who was he, and why did Trevor seem to know him? Where had he gotten his training, and did he fight crime like them? No, James decided, he would have heard of him. Probably.

And why did Trevor refuse to explain their connection? Now that he took it into consideration, none of them actually knew that much about the quiet, computer-oriented kid. Just that he moved here three years ago. Come to think of it, nobody even really knew where he had moved _from._

_Tick._  
_Tick. _  
_Tick. _

He had never so much as been to Trevor's house. Why had his family moved here? Why was he – _crack. _James looked down. _Crap. That's the second pencil I've broken today. _ His eyes wandered to the clock once more; only two minutes had passed. He put his head in his hands and sighed, frowning at the letters on the page before him.

The sharp, only half patient voice of his teacher shattered his reverie.  
"Mr. Williams. Is this class boring?"

He looked up, smiling winningly at the science teacher. "Of course not, Ms. Doggle. Your teaching is first class." When she still didn't look away, he tried a wider grin. "Oh, and is that a new haircut?"

Her frown only deepened at the subtle flirt.

"Did you know that research shows most people are at their peak of happiness at 7:26 P.M., on Saturday evenings?"

"Mr. Williams. Detention. Now."

He got up, grabbed his backpack and sprinted across the back of the classroom to the door. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, barely trying to hold back his laughter as he ran out the door and down the hall.

Finally. Out of that stuffy, miserable classroom. "Let's see what damage we can do in an hour," James muttered to himself, excitement building up the warm glow in his chest as he put away his books. James quickly left the school to get supplies.

_| 30 minutes later _

As soon as he returned to the school, James set down all his supplies in the bottom of his locker. "First, the bathrooms." He headed off to the men's bathroom, the plastic wrap he'd brought with him in hand. He went to each of the stalls in turn, lifting the seats to cover the bowl in clingwrap.

_..._

_This is going to be great, _he thought to himself as he left the bathroom. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion hit his eardrums, and he put both arms over his head, struggling to remain standing as the ground shook. Kids started screaming, leaving the doors swinging behind them as they ran out of the classrooms. He dodged the stream of teenagers and ran toward where he had heard the explosion.

James' path took him to the back of the school, where the smoke had become so thick his eyes stung and he had to hold his shirt over his mouth to keep breathing. He turned the corner, and what he saw surprised him. It was the man in grey who had challenged the mystery 'hero' in the street not long before. James quickly retreated to hide behind a tool shed, opening his backpack to take out his superhero costume. He changed into it and was back out again in less then a minute, thanking the stars for his training.

He stepped out from behind the shed, scanning the area to get an idea of both his surroundings and where the attacker was. Before he had a chance to notch an arrow, the man in grey was running toward him, twin swords in hand. The archer quickly ducked out of the way, flipping backward to avoid a stroke from one of the swords.

_Dammit. I'm not going to win this without my extra bow._

James ran down the school yard in long, even strides, his masked pursuer hot on his tail. He jumped over a few low trash bins in the hopes of throwing the other off his trail, turned right, and reached his destination. The school shed. Behind the shed, under a fair amount of dirt, was a black suitcase. He dug it out, undid the snaps holding it closed, and was faced with his spare bow and a quiver of custom-made arrows.

He turned to his angry attacker, slowly drawing his bow as he stood. "Why are you attacking this school? Two days ago in the street, that was you! Wasn't it?"

The man remained silent and ran forward again, swinging his twin swords skillfully. The archer jumped back, quickly taking out two arrows, notching and shooting them without a moment's hesitation.

The masked man simply blocked the arrows with his swords, running forward once again, unfazed. "O-kay, silent type. Huh?" James tried again, sending an arrow whistling through the air toward the man, but it was once again blocked.

Suddenly, the man was too close. He used the butt of one of his swords, and slammed it into Aironn's stomach. Aironn stumbled back, eyes wide, clutching his stomach, the air knocked out of him. The man brought his sword down with speed unimaginable. Un-blockable. Aironn squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for his untimely doom.

But the blow never came; instead, he heard a electrical blast of sorts. He opened his eyes and saw two very familiar women standing a few feet away. The attacker was looking at them, smoke steaming from the spot he once stood at.

Aironn jumped up, and ran towards the new arrivals. "Blaze, Inazuma. Thanks for the save," he said, grinning.

The one he'd addressed as 'Inazuma' stepped forward. She had black hair down to her waist, unruly bangs falling into her face. She wore a leather top connected to her skirt. Both parts of her costume were black, lined with silver. Two chains hung from her skirt. She had on high-heeled boots that stretched up to her thighs. Black fingerless gloves, with a golden bracelet on her left hand. Domino mask covering her eyes. And snake bites on her cherry red lips.

"Anything for a friend," she said, smirking. Her partner, Blaze, looked at the attacking man. "What's up with him?" she asked.

Blaze had fire red hair that almost reached her knees. A domino mask covered her eyes, and she wore a white and gold jacket that reached her ankles. She also wore a skintight black crop top, and black shorts with fishnets underneath. A black and silver belt hung loosely on her waist, and black open toed sandals adorned her feet. Brown fingerless gloves covered her hands, and a golden bracelet to match Inazuma's was on her right hand.

"I don't know, he just started attacking the school," Aironn replied. All three superheroes jumped out of the way as the masked man attacked.

Fire suddenly appeared in the palms of Blaze's hands; she sent streams of flame toward their opponent. Once again, he dodged.

Inazuma decided it was her move. She lifted her right hand to the sky and brought it down. Suddenly, three bolts of bluish-black lightning shot down from seemingly thin air at the masked man. He did a back flip, narrowly avoiding the lightning.

The three superheroes re-grouped. "He's good," remarked Aironn.

"Too good. He has been trained well," said Inazuma. "What do we do?"

"We have to work together; this guy is really good. Separate attacks won't work, so you two distract him, then I will take him down by surprise," said Aironn, tone nearly a whisper. Blaze and Inazuma nodded, then headed off in one direction while Aironn went another.

Both girls fired lighting and flame, successfully taking his attention off Aironn. Or so they thought. He dodged each attack skillfully, making it seem easy. He ran towards the girls, swords at ready, about to attack, but that was when Aironn made his move.

He jumped forward, aiming a bow at the unsuspecting man while he fought with the girls. James let fly, confidently smiling in the thought it was now over. But at the last second, the masked swordsman twisted to the side, successfully dodging the arrow. It sped past him, straight for Blaze.

"Watch out!" James shouted a warning, but it was too late. The arrow hit her dead on the arm, and she screamed in pain. The attacker then made his move while everyone was in shock; he slammed both girls to the ground with the ends of his swords, and then ran towards Aironn.

James tried to protect himself, but it was no use, this guy was too good. Aironn once again found himself at the mercy of a crazed man. But he wasn't going out without a fight. He shot at the man once again, but it was as useless as it was before. Aironn shot one of his only explosive-encased arrows at the man, it missed as well but made a small explosion, giving him just enough time to run to Blaze and Inazuma.

"You girls all right? Come on, quick, you have to get out of-" but he was cut off as he was slammed to the ground. He groaned in pain. "Aironn!" both girls shouted at the same time.

The attacker pushed the girls out of the way, and then picked up Aironn by the collar of his shirt, one of his swords back in the holsters on his back, the other pointed straight at the archer's heart. James moaned in pain once again.

_Is this the end? Is this how I'm going to go out? Heh, always thought when I died it would involve a lot of guns and explosions..._

Suddenly he was dropped, hitting the ground with a light 'thud'. The girls immediately ran over to check if he was alright.

Aironn looked up to see what happened this time. What he saw surprised him. It was that guy! The suspicious man that Trevor knew and wouldn't talk about! He was fighting the masked man, who now had both swords at hand.

Now that Aironn was looking, this new mystery man looked professional, as if he had fought all his life. He had the same domino mask on, a black skin tight muscle shirt, with a dark brown jacket over it. He wore a silver-black set of cargo pants, set with combat boots. Hanging off his pants was a utility belt, and a dagger. But right now he was once again using a bo staff.

Aironn couldn't help but stare in a mixture of awe and jealousy as this guy held his ground against the crazy sword-wielding bomber, whereas he had barely lasted five minutes.

The girls helped him up; they were also watching the fight. "Who's that?" Blaze asked, Inazuma nodding to affirm that she too was interested.

"I don't know for sure, but Trevor might know him."

"You guys saw him before? What side is he on; ours, or his own?" Blaze asked.

"It's a long story, but for now, lets help him out. "

Both girls nodded in agreement. But before they could go and do something reckless, the mystery man threw down a smoke bomb, then jumped towards them.

"You guys all right?" he asked.

"More or less," Aironn replied.

"Good, now listen. Here's how were going to do this; this guy uses twin katana swords, as you've seen. Which means he's better in close range hand to hand combat. A sneak attack won't work on him. He's too well focused on his surroundings, and randomly attacking sure as hell won't work in this situation."

"You-" he pointed at Inazuma, "-you can make lightning, right?"  
She nodded.

"And you, fire?" he asked, turning his attention to Blaze. She nodded as well. "Good. See those telephone lines? When I give you the signal, bring it down, then light it up. Got it?" They both nodded once again in confirmation.

"And you. When then line goes down, shoot at his hands, alright?" Aironn nodded. "Good," he returned, then ran back to the attacker man. He used his bo staff. Attacking the guy, he hit his legs hard, successfully tripping him for a moment. "Now!" he shouted.

Blaze and Inazuma used all their energy to hit the telephone lines, finally bringing them down after a moment. They fell down with a hard crash, landing near the attacker and mystery man. The lines were now both on fire and crackling with electricity, creating an impassable barrier between the two fighters and the young heroes.

The crazy bomber roared in rage, bringing his swords down in an attempt to hit the mystery man. In that moment, Aironn shot two arrows, successfully hitting both his hands. He shouted in pain and dropped his swords.

The mystery man took his opponent's second of weakness as his turn. Seizing his dagger, he slammed the butt of it hard into the pressure point in the man's neck, and he slumped down, unconscious.

The sound of cheering reached their ears. They looked around and saw kids, teachers, and policemen file out of the school. Firemen rushed forward, quickly putting out the fire. Two police picked up the unconscious man, taking him into custody.  
The mystery man went to the three superheroes. "Good job," he said. It was then that Trevor and Jade ran to them, both fully costumed to avoid suspicion. Jade hugged James.

"I was so worried! Sorry we couldn't come and help you guys; the teachers locked all the kids in the rooms for safety, so we had to sit back and watch from the windows like the rest of the kids," she informed them, a frown on her face.

She then turned to Inazuma and Blaze, and hugged them as well. Suddenly, all the attention was on the mystery man. "Thanks so much for your help. What's your name?" Blaze asked.

The mystery man paused for a moment, then replied, "You can call me Ace."

"Ace, huh? That's what you go by now? I _knew _it was you!" Trevor said, then gave Ace a hug. Ace awkwardly patted his back, quietly laughing. "Yeah, it's been awhile, hasn't it Trevor?"

Time slowed to a crawl as Aironn's mind processed the new information. So Trevor did know the guy! Ace even knew his name when Trevor's face was covered by a domino mask! Just who the hell was this guy? It wasn't that he was ungrateful; he just didn't like being left out.

"Come on, let's go somewhere private to talk, and get your friends treated," Ace suggested. He lead them to a road.

There, sitting in the middle of the road, was a sleek black Aston Martin _Rapide. _ Aironn grinned. "This is your ride?"

"One of them, yes," Ace replied, smirking as he opened the front door. They all entered the car, Trevor sitting in the front passenger seat, while Blaze, Inuzuma,Jade, and Aironn sat in the back.

Ace handed Blaze a rag. "Here, try to slow down the bleeding."

"Thanks." She placed the rag on her arm, the arrow long gone. Ace stepped on the gas, zooming forward.

"Whoa!" Blaze and Inazuma yelled at the same time, while Aironn hooted in enjoyment. They speed down the rode, drifting at certain points, but never lost control of the car.

"Where we headed?" asked Trevor. Ace smiled softly. "Home," He said simply. The residents of the back seats raised their eyebrows in confusion, while Trevor smiled wide. He knew where they were headed.

What seemed like an eternity of driving way over the speed limit passed, and they arrived at a private mansion by the bay. The car drove up to the front gates, Ace opened his window, pressing a button on the intercom at the wall, and a green light blinked from a slot on the intercom, scanning his face.

"_Recognized." _

Suddenly the gates swung open, Ace drove in, parking the car at the side of the house.

They stepped out of the car, all of them gaping at the gigantic mansion but Ace and Trevor.

The porch was wide, stretching across the front of most of the house. At least twenty steps led up to the door in the center, and there were a dozen balconies set into the walls all over the outside. Some of them were decorated with plants and furniture; some of them were bare but for a sunning chair or two. More windows than the girls and James could count let the early-evening light flood into the mansion.

"You live _here?!" _ Jade asked the question they were all thinking.

"Yeah, this is home sweet home."

"Your parents must be filthy rich !" James says

The atmosphere thickened noticeably. Ace stopped walking, a frown on his face. "No, _they_ had nothing to do with this. _I_ bought this house, and _everything _in it, with my own money."

Blaze, Inazuma, Jade, and Aironn looked like fish. Their mouths opened and closed, but no words came out.

Trevor chuckled. "I remember the first time I came here too. I was as flabbergasted as you guys."

"Come on, let's go inside," Ace said, when he noticed Blaze wince in pain. Before anyone could knock on the huge white and gold double doors, they opened, and they were greeted by a middle aged man.

He had short black hair, a pleasant square face and gray-green eyes. He wore a black and white butler's uniform, his arms folded behind his back.

He bowed respectfully, then opened the door wider, letting them in. "Welcome back, sir."

"It's good to see you again, Blake," Trevor said, giving the man a light hug.

"I have also missed you, sir," he replied, giving him a light smile.

"I see you have an injured guest - shall I take care of that?" Blake asked respectfully.

Both Ace and Blaze nodded. "Please come with me, miss. And if I may, what is your name?" Blake asked.

"Call me Blaze," she said, smiling as she went off one of the building's many halls with the kind butler.

Ace led the rest of them down a luxurious hall, into a gigantic room. It was beautifully decorated, and built big and accomodating like the rest of the house. Four couches, two gigantic plasma-screen TVs, a large glass-topped drinks table in the middle, and two stunning crystal chandeliers to illuminate the room.

They all sat down on the couches, rubbing at the bruises and sore muscles they had received in the fight. James leaned forward, stripping off his mask and dropping it on the table to encourage honesty among them all. "Now, I think its time you tell us _exactly_ who you are, and how you know Trevor."

**_| Police station _**

**_| Friday, 3:45 _**

An alarm blared loudly, informing all the residents that someone, somehow had escaped. Officers dashed about the station, trying to figure out who was gone and how it had happened.

A man bearing the letters 'Head Chief' on his nametag looked to the man standing beside him. "Who was it?"

"The man that bombed the school. He killed four of our men, and knocked out thirteen more. We can't find him." The police paused a moment. "Sir. He had help."

The frown on the chief's face was evident. "Find him."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬

**_so sorry for the long wait ! hope you liked it ! _  
**

**_this is just the beginning of the plot MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA _  
**

**_Chapter's Question: If you could be in any animation show, what show would it be? _**

**_My answer: ... One Piece ... LOL, man i love that show :D! _**

**_leave a review, they make me happy! ill give you an Oreo if you leave me a REVIEW ! Promise! _**

**_until_****_ next time, NANANANANANAN, BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! _**


End file.
